gardensoftimemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Time Crystal Chapter FAQ
HOW DO TIME CRYSTAL CHAPTERS WORK IN GARDENS OF TIME-MOBILE? --Torynn (talk) 07:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) What are Time Crystals? Time Crystals are a valuable new resource in Gardens of Time. They can be used to play scenes, as well as build and upgrade buildings from the Time Crystal Chapter. What is a Time Crystal Chapter? A Time Crystal Chapter is a special chapter that is only available for a limited time! In addition to the new scenes, the chapter also features many exclusive garden items that can be earned, built, and upgraded over the course of the chapter! In order to earn all of the garden items, you must complete all of the Time Crystal quests. But act quickly; when the chapter expires, your progress will be frozen in time, and you will only be able to keep what you've unlocked at that point. Level Requirement You have be at least level 5, and have finished Chapter 1 quests to unlock the Time Crystal Chapter. __TOC__ Spending Time Crystals *Spend a Time Crystal and 10 energy to play a Time Crystal chapter scene *Use Time Crystals as an upgrade material for special buildings Collecting Time Crystals *Important note: You must be level 5 or higher, and also have finished Chapter 1 quests *You can find Time Crystals by playing scenes *You can request Time Crystals from your friends. (this does count as a building material, and counts against your daily limit.) *Most people are limited to requesting between 10-15 time crystals per 24 hours. *You can purchase more Time Crystals with Gold. *If you only have a few crystals when a new chapter is released, the game will add some to your total. When a chapter ends, what happens? What happens if I cannot finish before the chapter expires? Once the chapter expires, your progress will be frozen in time. You will have everything you've earned (rewarded items scenes, and crystals). However, you will not be able to complete those quests, or receive any quest rewards for an expired chapter. Make sure you finish the chapter in time! What happens to my leftover Time Crystals? You get to keep all of your Time Crystals. They can be used to play Time Crystal Chapter scenes you’ve unlocked and to build and upgrade Time Crystal Buildings that you’ve earned. What happens to my buildings? You will get to keep all of garden items you’ve earned. Even after the Chapter expires, you can build and upgrade your buildings using Time Crystals. What happens to the scenes that I’ve unlocked? You will still be able to play unlocked Time Crystal scenes for 1 Time Crystal and 10 Energy per play. What happens to scenes I haven’t unlocked, quests I haven't completed, and garden items I haven’t earned? Unfortunately, you have missed out. You will not have another chance to acquire these exclusive garden items and scenes once the Time Crystal Chapter has expired. Time Crystal Chapters Summary of Time Crystal Chapters released to-date. Topic is closed for comments Category:FAQ's